Rule of the Eagle
by lightning king
Summary: Naruto sets out with a new friend by his side.  Watch as he tries to accomplish his dream of being... special.  Watch him as he learns how to rule.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

It all started one bright and shiny day. A little kid was walking through the park pondering all that was wrong in the world, and because he was a little kid, all that was wrong in his life. He knew he was a good kid. Maybe a prank here and maybe stealing something there, but overall he was a good kid. Then why under God's green earth was he so looked down on. Whenever he asked for something, the proprietor took a really long time to get his order and he was always served last. It just wasn't fair.

"Maybe I should just start pranking everyone. That would get their attention!" The wind listened intently because, well, the wind always listens, it has nothing better to do besides blow. The little kid shook his head, realizing that pranks were not the answer. Maybe the answer was to steal all kinds of stuff? The kid shrugged that idea off too. Then it struck him! The idea was like lightning striking the ground! It opened up a new world, a world of joys and sorrows. He would find a pet! A pet would never harm or ignore him.

After making up his mind, the young boy walked down a road that would lead him to a forest he had seen one time while wandering. After a 10 minute walk while enjoying the scenery, a certain blond kid found himself on the edge of a clearing. Across the clearing was the forest he had his mind on. The only problem was that the forest had a massive gate going as far as his eyes could follow around the forest.

"Crap! Now what? Where am I going to find me a pet?" After saying this, he decided to walk around the fence to see if he could get in at a different side. It appeared to be his lucky day because 17 gates down, he found an open gate. It seemed that Mitarashi Anko was in residence that day, though the kid didn't know that at the time.

So young Naruto, yes Naruto Uzumaki, walked into the Forest of Death unaware what he was getting into, for the Forest of Death was aptly named. As soon as Naruto walked in, the animals became aware. Poisonous bugs, giant tigers, and countless giant spiders were all near the entrance that Naruto entered. They all sensed that weak prey had entered their domain.

Naruto was unaware of all the attention he was getting. He might have even been proud that he was finally getting attention even though that attention was backed by an intent to devour. Naruto was too busy looking around for something to become his pet to notice the attention though. He saw a huge snake in a tree but decided that was not right. He then looked to the left and saw a toad, but he decided that was not right either. Walking through the trees where even the sun did not shine very brightly, Naruto finally found the pet he wanted. A beautiful eagle was perched in the trees just over his head. Even better news was that it was laying on a nest. Naruto knew that if he was lucky, he could conceivably get a baby to raise. Then he would have his first friend!

"Come here, little birdy. I am not going to hurt you. Will you please give me one of your chicks?" Naruto asked after a very strenuous climb. Having to haul one's self up a huge tree without chakra wass very dangerous... and stupid. Then the eagle turned in Naruto's direction. Thats when he started getting worried. Mrs. Eagle didn't look too happy to see him by her nest. Naruto decided the best idea would be to grab a baby bird and run. Suffice to say that he got pecked, scratched, and almost blinded the whole way down. The the attacks from the bird stopped. Thats when the attacks from the other wildlife began.

"YAH!" The scream was heard in a good portion of the forest. Its not everyday people hear a scream of that intensity. Anko found it to be like music and dango combined. She enjoyed it so much that she decided to go help out the person making someone scream. Naruto was thinking of none of this, however, as he was currently running for his life. Behind him came the reason for the scream. Giant spiders and tigers followed him, while poisonous bugs fell out of the trees to try to attach themselves to him. Naruto just cuddled his new baby eaglet to his chest and ran as fast as he could. Too bad his fastest was not enough to escape.

Suddenly, one of the tigers caught up to him. Just as Naruto dodged a bug by hiding behind a tree, a tiger jumped at him from the front. With its claws extended, Naruto knew that it would kill his new friend if he didn't do something. Naruto turned his back to the monster approaching him. Then he was skewered. The pain was like nothing the young 7 year old had ever experienced before. To make matters worse, the tiger then bit him in the shoulder trying to make a good meal of the poor blonde. Now Naruto's world became nothing but pain as the tiger tried to eat him alive.

_Damn! I am going to die!_ Then the strangest thing happened. Naruto's eyes turned red, some red chakra was released, and killing intent saturated the part of the forest he was in. The killing intent succeeded in driving off all the predators that were currently trying to feast on young Naruto. Then the red chakra did something... strange. It overcame the young eaglet in Naruto's hands. Naruto himself didn't seem to notice this strange anomaly, but he really didn't notice anything at the moment because he had pretty much passed out.

The red chakra made its way into the young bird's body and... changed it. It opened its chakra pathways which would allow the young bird to utilize chakra. It also left a link in place that would allow the young bird and young Naruto to understand each other. After the red chakra receded, the bird and Naruto now had a relationship like the Inuzuka and their dogs.

"**He he he! Now no one will be able to do to me what that damn Uchiha did! I will eventually use this body to overcome my last weakness, then I will kill that damned Uchiha myself!"** The kyuubi chuckled this to himself after leaving one last gift for his 'host'. **"Now no one will be able to stop me, for everyone knows that what comes in must come out! Ha ha ha ha!"** After changing the life of a boy and his new friend, the great kyuubi went back to its most beloved state of sleeping.

When Anko arrived at the scene, slightly freaked out from the chakra she had just felt, she noticed that their was no sound at all coming from this part of the forest. _Thats not right_. She scanned the clearing ahead of her for any signs of something out of the ordinary. She found it in a young kid laying against a tree with what appeared to be a crimson shirt on. Thats when she realized that his shirt wasn't crimson, it was his blood. Wondering why she found a dead kid in his forest, Anko went to investigate. To her surprise, the kid seemed to be still alive! He also seemed to be covering something protectively in his pocket. _Why can't my days ever be normal_? She asked herself as she picked up the kid to take him to the hospital.

5 hours later

Naruto woke up with an aching body. He looked around the room and tried to get an idea on where he was. He found out that wherever he was, it had a lot of white. White floors, doors, clothes, and sheets surrounded the poor boy. _How can anyone stay here without going mad? _Then the Hokage came in through the door, followed by a pretty young woman.

"Whatcha doing here, Jiji and pretty lady?" At this both adults slightly sweat-dropped.

"Well, gaki, considering I found you almost dead in a place that you shouldn't have been in in the first place, I was actually curious to see how you were." The pretty lady said with such an innocent smile on her face. Now if Naruto knew the lady he was talking to, an innocent smile would have sent him running, but alas Naruto knew nothing of this. "My name is Anko by the way, Mitarashi Anko." Then out came the cute, little girl smile again.

The young lady, Anko, walked up and looked down on Naruto. She kept up her smile the whole way. Even Naruto was starting to get a little freaked out. He didn't know anyone who could have a smile like that at all times. Then he realized why she was smiling; she just wanted to hurt him! First with the slaps to the head the started the cuts with a kunai, Anko administered it all with that same smile on her face. Then the Hokage stopped her.

"Now, Anko-chan, he is still in the hospital you know. I think you should hold off your punishment of him at least for a little longer." Naruto got a little more scared when Jiji said to hold it off for a little longer. _Did that mean she would punish him later, wait why was he being punished in the first place_? _Oh crap! What happened to my new friend? _Naruto looked around wildly until he felt his newest friend still lying in his pocket. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, Naruto-kun, care to tell me why you entered a place that was obviously off-limits?" At this Hiruzen Sarutobi gave Naruto his most serious stare. Of course the stare went way over Naruto's head because he thought Sarutobi was just a kind old man and not a person who had killed thousands by his hand or order.

"Well... I really wanted a pet, and I had noticed that forest when I was wandering around Konoha one day. So I decided to go exploring there to find me a new friend. Most of the gates were locked, but I did find one open so I went in. Did I do something bad, Jiji?" Naruto asked this all with his most innocent puppy eyes expression. It worked like a charm. _Gotcha._

The man known as Jiji went on to explain why the forest was off limits and why Naruto was in the hospital. After hearing all that, Naruto was actually very freaked. He hadn't realized that he was so close to death. "Well, gaki, time for your punishment for trespassing in my forest!" Anko declared happily.

"Well, Anko-chan, I am afraid thats not going to be possible. You see, it is partially your fault that Naruto was able to enter the forest. You left the gate open." Now the Hokage gave Anko his very serious stare. Unlike Naruto though, it actually had a big effect because she knew just who the Third Hokage was.

"Uh... oops?" She asked with her sweet girl smile. Sarutobi was having none of it. He went into thought for a moment on the best way to punish her would be. Then he smiled, and Anko started crying.

"Your punishment is to spend at least 20 hours with Naruto a week. This will last for 6 months. Whenever it is a meal time when you are with him, you will have to feed him. This should show you some responsibility and hopefully you will learn not to forget something simple like closing a gate." The Hokage left the hospital feeling very satisfied. _ I need to do that more often_.

Anko was going through a case of serious denial. She couldn't believe that the Old Man had just put her on babysitting duty. She looked at her new... assignment. There he sat, looking all happy, just petting his little bird. _Wait, where did that baby bird come from? Did he have it with him the whole time? _

Naruto was in a surprisingly good mood. So what if a crazy woman had to spend time with him. She would be feeding him. He also had a new friend. Now he just need to think of a name.

"What shall I call you? How about Chika or Birdy?" The bird looked slightly offended at those names. Anko almost couldn't help herself. _If the gaki mentions another name like that I would be offended too. _Anko then heard the bird start chirping. She didn't think much of it until she saw the look on Naruto's face. She wished she had a camera. It was a look of pure, utter astonishment.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Somehow he could understand the bird! Then after listening to it for a bit, he almost wished he couldn't understand it. He was getting chewed out!

"Are you stupid? What kind of names are those? Did you even think about asking me what my name is instead of thinking up stupid ones on your own?" All this delivered in a scathing tone. Naruto really got depressed after all that. His new best friend already seemed to hate him. After the young eaglet saw this though, it said, "Sorry, that might have come off too harsh. My name is... Gale by the way."

"Wait! You just thought up that name just then didn't you?" Naruto was indignant. He gets chewed out for thinking up names, but then the bird does the exact same thing. The little eaglet looked guilty for a second, but replied with a shake of his head. "Why do you want your name to be related to wind, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Are you kidding? Gale is such a cool name, and one day I will be able to ride the wind throughout the world!" Naruto looked at his new friend strangely for a second. Then he got a huge smile. He gave Gale a big hug, or small considering how tiny the little bird was.

"Well, I will help you. I mean we are friends right?" Naruto looked at Gale hopefully. Gale looked to be deep in thought. Then it nodded his head. "Yatta, my first friend!" All this time, Anko had been getting more confused by the second because apparently Naruto was crazy, but when he said the bird was his first friend, it filled her with sadness that a little boy had to go through with that.

"Hey, gaki, can you understand this little critter?" Anko was puzzled. She had never heard of anyone using any kind of bird as a ninja animal. Of course people used cats and dogs but birds? _What the hell is going on! Didn't he find that bird in the forest? There is no way a bird that talks would be in the forest. I mean if it talks then it should have access to chakra as well. That would make it a certified ninja animal! _

"Of course I can." Naruto answered with a grin. Then he frowned after he got what the lady was saying. "Are you saying that you can't understand him?" Now if this was true then would that mean he was special? _Naruto Uzumaki, special ninja. I can get used to that. _Naruto thought with a smile.

"No, no I can't. I don't know how you did it, gaki, but it seems that your bird is a ninja animal. That means that it will be able to use chakra if you teach it stuff. Also if your relationship is anything like the Inuzuka's with their dogs then you should be able to gain some traits from your bird." Naruto's eyes were wide. That would mean that his new friend could practically be a ninja with him.

"Yatta! Thats so cool, crazy lady!" Even Gale seemed to be pleased with that information. Though Anko had developed an eye-twitch from being called crazy, but through extreme discipline she was able to calm herself.

"Well, what do you think we should do when I have to spend time with you, gaki?" Anko was curious to see what his answer would be because, literally, it would define her time for the next couple of months.

"Training, please! Oh, and I want Gale to learn awesome jutsus as well." Naruto added with great zeal. Anko was impressed that the kid was able to recognize that his bird would be a great asset to his ninja career.

"I mean, how awesome would it be to see a little bird blowing fire or spitting lightning!" Anko face-faulted at the kid's simple thinking. _ Well, maybe the kid will learn to actually think later. I bet I could even teach him something._

**Next Day**

"You ready to start learning how to be a ninja?" Gale asked. He was riding on Naruto's shoulder as they walked to the place Anko had instructed them to go to.

"Of course! I mean we will be going to the Academy in a year, and you and I have to be the best. I mean we are going to be special. Believe it!" Gale and Naruto walked into the training area with smiles on their faces, or what could be considered a smile on Gale's face.

"Finally, gaki! Took you long enough! Now get your butt over here and lets have you and your little friend learn how to use chakra. Chakra is what ninjas use to perform jutsus, move faster, and become stronger. Now that the lecture is out of the way, let's do this." Anko then walked over to the duo looking at her.

"I want you both to concentrate and look deep within yourselves. I want you to feel the energy moving within yourselves. This energy is known as chakra. Close your eyes and feel." Anko whispered the last words to help put the two in the right mood. Naruto and Gale were both looking into themselves trying to find their chakra.

Gale found his first as energy rushed throughout his body. _This is incredible. With this I can be as fast as I want. _Naruto accessed his a few minutes after his friend. His thoughts were a lot like his friends except his thoughts were more along the lines of using this power to be special. Something happened that went unnoticed by Naruto and Anko when he tapped into his chakra though. Only Gale noticed that Naruto's eyes turned red for a fraction of a second right when he first accessed his chakra.

"Ok, now that you both are able to use chakra, lets learn how to control it!" Anko yelled out. Gale did a great impression of a sweat-drop even though birds really don't sweat. Naruto was just ready to finally learn how to be a ninja.

Anko started them on learning how to control their chakra by using the leaf method. That meant they had to make a leaf stick to them using chakra. The funny thing was that the leaf was bigger than Gale.

As the two progressed in controlling their chakra, Anko taught them how to use their chakra to enhance their bodies. She also taught Naruto how to throw shuriken and kunai. She had a blacksmith create a small kunai that would fit into Gale's claws were he could learn how to stab with a kunai if he ever needed it. She even taught Gale how to use his claws to attack.

While she taught Naruto how to use the basic three, she focused on teaching Gale how to increase his speed with chakra were he could dodge attacks. Though she could only teach him how to do it after he learned to fly which took a long time in itself. Naruto had to catch the little bird many times as he continued to fall every time he took off. But eventually, Gale did indeed learn how to fly, and Anko taught him how to fly at great speeds.

After four months of spending time with Anko and learning to be ninjas, Naruto and Gale had to start the Academy. With the **Henge** and **Kawarimi** under his belt and Gale on his shoulder, Naruto walked into the Academy to increase his knowledge of the ninja arts. Little did he know that the biggest change in his life would happen within those halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

_Italics means personal thoughts_

"Aw, how cute. Look at the little birdy!" A young blonde girl exclaimed while running up to cuddle Gale. Naruto sweat-dropped at her actions. If it was one thing that he had found out about his friend, it was that his companion really liked being cuddled by girls. Naruto remembered that Gale had said something about their hands being really soft.

"He's so cute. What's his name?" The blonde girl asked while continually cuddling him.

"His name is Gale and mine is Naruto. Nice to meet you, Miss..."

"Oh, sorry. Its Ino, Ino Yamanaka. Where did you buy this little guy? Please tell me, I really want to get one thats just as cute as him." Ino seemed to be really getting along with Gale. She hadn't stopped cuddling him even with the whole class starting to laugh at her performance. Ino finally seemed to hear the laughter of her new classmates and looked around self-consciously. She quickly handed Gale back and rushed to her seat with a huge blush.

Naruto walked over to her seat and sat down in the open chair beside her. He decided to continue their conversation. "I didn't buy him. I found him out in the forest. He is my best friend." Ino looked kinda stunned by that statement. She couldn't believe this kid beside her had tamed an Eagle from the forest. She also couldn't figure out how an eagle could be a best friend.

"Um... how is that little bird your best friend? Isn't it just a bird?" Ino didn't want to sound so hesitant, she was a really outgoing girl, but she really didn't understand this blonde kid besides her. Unfortunately, her questions were cut short as the teacher decided to break up their little quiet 'talk'.

"Ino Yamanaka! Please introduce yourself to the class. This is only the third time I have asked you." The teacher, whose name Ino and Naruto never caught, sighed and then put his head in his hands. This certain teacher could already see this class being a handful. Not even an hour in and two of them were already causing trouble.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. I come from the Yamanaka Clan. I like flowers and my Daddy and cute birdies. I hate bullies. My dream is to someday become the head of my clan." Ino stated with all the pride of a 8 year old girl. The teacher thought she sounded cute. Next he turned to Uzumaki.

"Naruto, please introduce yourself to the class." The brown-haired teacher asked, or demanded, Naruto couldn't decide. Naruto knowing that this was his time to show the class he was... special, decided to go all out with the introduction. With around 30 eight year old kids looking on, and one teacher, Naruto made his debut into the world.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this right here is Gale." Naruto finished his sentence by pointing to his companion. "I like ramen, I sometimes like Anko-san, I always like my companion Gale, and I like training. I also dislike bullies and sometimes I dislike Anko-san, depends on what she is doing at the time. My dream is to be special. I don't know how I will do this yet, but someday everyone in the world will know my name! I will start my journey by becoming the best ninja to come out of the Academy. Believe it!"

The class didn't really know how to take that introduction. Some thought of just laughing uproariously while others looked on the blonde boy with stars in their eyes. One certain Uchiha snorted because he already knew that the position of best would go to him. Mr. Teacher, who happened to be gifted with the name Iruka, coughed to get attention back on him.

"My name is Umino Iruka. I will be your sensei for the next 4 years of your life. I am sure you all will enjoy having me, and I am sure we will get along great. Over these four years, you will be taught the history of Konoha, how to detect genjutsu, 3 ninjutsu, a taijutsu style, and many other little things that will culminate in your taking of the genin exam. If you pass the exam, then you become ninja of Konoha. Any questions?"

At his question, no one really raised their hand. Iruka, taking this for awe at his speaking skills, decided to move on. Deciding to nip his first problem in the bud, Iruka decided to address Naruto on his bringing a pet to school.

"Naruto, I am sorry to say that the school doesn't allow pets to be brought. The rules say that only ninja animals can be brought... no pets." Expecting to see Naruto's shocked look, Iruka was surprised when he saw the blonde start smirking. Smirking was something that Iruka would later come to fear, he was just lucky that Naruto didn't have anything bad planned this time.

"But, Iruka-sensei, Gale is a ninja animal. He can already use chakra as well." Naruto answered with his most innocent smile. Ino, seeing this smile, just knew that the boy next to her had to be the sweetest boy in the whole world. Not only did he have a cute bird, he just looked so innocent.

"Naruto, I have never heard of using a bird for a ninja animal, so I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me." Iruka demanded sternly, he knew that he had to show the class he was tough. Naruto retained his innocent smile because Anko-san had told him how to handle any teachers that questioned Gale's presence.

"But, Iruka-sensei, Anko-san told me explicitly that Gale was a ninja animal, and if anyone didn't believe it, that they could come to her for a heart-to-heart chat." Naruto finished with the most innocent expression he could summon. He had found out what Anko meant when she said heart-to-heart when he had learned she worked in the torture and interrogation department.

After hearing this, Iruka paled noticeably. He, along with most other chunin and higher ninja, knew the rumors of one Anko Mitarashi. He did not want to speak to her under any circumstances. He decided to take the coward's way and allow Naruto to keep his pet.

"Well in that case, I believe it would be perfectly fine if you keep your pet here with you. Now lets begin class!" Naruto couldn't believe his sensei still didn't believe him about Gale! What was the man, an idiot? Shaking his head at the stubbornness of some people, Naruto started paying attention to what he would be learning.

"Don't worry about people who think I am just a pet. When I enter battle by your side, they will be totally surprised. Think of me as your ace in the hole." Gale told Naruto. To everyone else it was just a bird's chirping, but to Naruto it was words of wisdom. Naruto decided to listen to his friend. Besides, Gale usually was right in these kinds of situations. Hadn't they kicked one of Anko's clone's ass by using one of Gale's strategies. Gale was a smart bird.

Class ended and all the little children ran to their mommies who were waiting on them. Naruto, not having a mommy, ran to Anko's house to play. At this point, many of the ninja in Konoha would have been praying for his soul, but what they didn't know wouldn't scare them. Naruto stopped in front of an apartment building that was surprisingly close to his own apartment complex.

"Well, Brat, how was your first day at the Academy? Was it as fun as spending time we the beautiful and sexy Anko! Anko shouted the last part out while doing a little spin. If anyone of her neighbors heard her, they didn't show it. They probably heard the rumors about her. Naruto couldn't blame them if they had. Those rumors were nasty things. Naruto himself couldn't believe how... weird Anko-san could be at times. Strange woman.

"Well, I might have made a new friend. I am not really sure yet. She is from the Yamanaka Clan. Um, besides that, the day was kinda boring. Though, it was funny watching the teacher sweat when I mentioned he could come have a heart-to-heart chat with you if he didn't believe me about Gale." Naruto gave his... well, he really didn't know what Anko was to him. What started out as a babysitting assignment from the Hokage quickly turned into something else when Anko got so interested in the brat she had to spend time with. It was not everyday a lucky woman met someone who had a bird as a ninja animal, after all.

Anko chuckled at Naruto's description of the Academy. Seemed like it hadn't changed much since she used to go there. She then looked at the kid in front of her. He had confessed to her that he wanted to be the best the Academy had seen in a while. She didn't know how the kid could accomplish this, but she did have a slight idea. Though, she wasn't sure if he could pull it off. _Nothing to do but try_, she concluded.

"Naruto, if you really want to be the best in the Academy, you're going to need something special. To that end, I am going to teach you all I know about hand-seals and chakra manipulation. With these two things, I believe a smart kid like you will be able to come up with his own jutsu. Don't forget Gale either! He needs his own jutsu to work with. Though without hand-signs, it will be a little harder for him. Your a lucky Brat in that I know the perfect jutsu for him." Anko finished with a smile. Naruto returned her smile with interest. He was lucky that Anko was kind to him. He had seen her with others, and sometimes it had not been pretty... at all.

Anko took Naruto to a nearby training ground and began the training session. She lectured Naruto on all twelve hand-seals. She also mentioned that their were some special hand-seals for specific jutsus. After a two hour lecture, Anko was getting bored, so she decided to spice things up- Anko-style.

"What hand-seal is best suited for water jutsu!" Anko barked. At Naruto's confused look, Anko had just undergone a complete 180 in attitude after all, she simply smirked. "Not fast enough!" So saying, she started throwing kunai at the confused boy. Yelping, Naruto scrambled to get away while Gale took flight. Anko alternated her throws between the bird and the boy. Didn't ever get the bird. _Stupid of me to teach him how to enhance his speed._ Did get the boy. _Aw, the sweet smell of blood._ Always a plus in getting up in the morning.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you Crazy Lady. Here I was just thinking about how nice your were and you do this!" Naruto hysterically yelled. Anko hadn't been this bad to him since that very first day. Anko got a small chuckle from seeing the Brat's reaction. She truly loved to have some fun with the kid every now and then.

"You need to work on your reflexes more, Brat! That was pathetic. You didn't see Gale getting hit did you? That means you need work! And I know just the way to work you. Shi shi shi!" Naruto gulped when he heard the evil laughter at the end. He didn't like evil laughter. What he saw next made him really not like evil laughter. A 10 foot snake just appeared out of nowhere!

Anko really took enjoyment from seeing the look of shock at her summoning. The Kid obviously hadn't learned anything about summoning yet, well he had only gone to the Academy one day. Anko sent her summoned snake, a mildly poisonous cobra, to attack. After seeing a large snake rushing at him, Naruto did the only thing any little boy would do, he ran away screaming. This set Anko off into helpless laughter. She couldn't believe the little boy who braved the Forest of Death would be sent running from a snake. _I really need to bring a camera around this kid, he's a gold mine for good photos. _

Naruto could hear Anko's laughter while running away from the huge snake. _I am so going to get that woman back! She will pay for this! _Naruto looked around for Gale. _Maybe my friend can take care of this snake_, Naruto thought kindly. The problem was that he found Gale preening himself in a tree across the clearing. _Oh, no he didn't_. Seemingly betrayed on all sides, Naruto turned to confront his pursuer.

Naruto pulled out one of the kunai Anko had given him to practice with. He was going to show them that he could take care of himself without their help. He charged the snake that was rushing straight at him. Anko burst into a whole new laughing spree when she saw this. _That little kid with a little kunai is rushing the big bad snake. Ha ahaha ha aha! I so need a camera whenever I am around this kid!_

What she saw next shut her laughter up real quick though. Watching Naruto closely to make sure he didn't get too hurt, Anko saw something that completely floored here. _The brat defeated her summon! How the hell did he do that? I know that summon wasn't the strongest but Damn! Ok, lets review what just happened. _Anko calmed herself and thought back to what she had just seen.

_Ok, he turned to rush the snake with a kunai. Right before he reached the snake, the snake lunged. Naruto's eyes flashed red for a moment, he dodged, and then he struck the snake in the head with the kunai... Something about that scenario doesn't make sense. Why would his eyes flash red? Does it have something to do with the Kyuubi?_ Alarmed at her sudden thought, Anko decided that the Hokage needed to know about this right away.

Making a clone to take the Brat's anger, Anko shunshined to the office of the Hokage. Striding past the complaining secretary, Anko swept into the office of one of the most powerful ninjas in the elemental countries. "Something is wrong with Naruto's eyes! Could it be the Kyuubi?" Both sentences came out in a rush because of her worry, but Sarutobi got the gist of it.

"Calm down, Anko, and tell me exactly what happened." Anko, hearing this, stopped and took a few breaths. Letting herself cool down, Anko took a seat and propped her legs up. She pulled out a dango stick, from somewhere... and started munching down on it. Sarutobi sweat-dropped slightly at the placement of said dango stick.

"Ok, I summoned a snake to test Naruto's reflexes." Raising an eyebrow, Sarutobi decided that he would have a word with Anko after this about responsible training methods. "It looked like the kid was going to get munched on, but then he dodged. While dodging, I noticed that his eyes turned red. He then plunged the kunai into the snake's head. When the eyes turned red, was that the Kyuubi?" Anko was very fearful of the answer. She had taken a liking to the brat. She had even been considering taking him into her own home. She didn't want anything to be wrong with him.

"Did you feel any of the Kyuubi's chakra?" was the discerning question of the wise Hokage. At Anko's negative response, Sarutobi thought of the only other option it could be. "Could it have been the sharingan? But I wouldn't see how that is possible. Naruto has no relation to the Uchiha. It would have to be the Kyuubi's doing, but why?" Hiruzen was muttering this almost to himself, but Anko was paying attention to every word.

Anko was in shock. Could that little kid really have the sharingan? It didn't seem possible, but if he did, the possibility of him making his own jutsu just increased. First she would have to teach him how to activate it outside of combat. From watching his performance earlier, she really might have a battling genius on her hands. Anko started smiling at all the possibilities piling up in her mind. The kid could be a gold mine for more than laughs it seemed.

"Keep careful watch over the situation, Anko. Report to me if you notice any other problems." With an excited Hai, Anko quickly left to get back to her clone. After arriving at the clearing and dismissing her clone, she found out the boy had pitched quite the fit. Shrugging it off as unimportant, Anko went straight back to teaching him. Looking affronted, Naruto was about to storm away even if what Gale said about the training being good for him was true. Then he saw the excited look on Anko-san's face. It... interested him.

"Brat! I have just found out that there might be the chance you have the sharingan. To determine this, I will be attacking you with the intent to harm until you manifest it or die trying. Better get ready." Anko teased to the scared little eight year old in front of her. Naruto couldn't believe what he was being told. There was no way he had the sharingan. _ Where did Anko even get that crazy idea from?_

Running away from the crazy woman, Naruto had to dodge attack after attack. He got his first real taste of her seriousness when she landed a punch on him that sent him flying. Gale yelled in outrage at that one. _It seems like she was serious. I better stay out of this. If she is right, then it will greatly increase my friend's power. Naruto, you better survive this_. Gale silently prayed.

Naruto was taking a serious beating. He was getting run ragged across the whole clearing. Finally, he faced off against Anko and rushed her. Slightly surprised, and impressed, Anko remembered the last time Naruto had attacked his attacker. She smirked figuring this was the moment that he would awaken his eyes. She was not disappointed. As he neared, Naruto's eyes flickered red. Anko could see the single tomoe in each eye. She shivered in excitement.

"Thats it! You have the sharingan. Now attack me with it! Harness the ability, Naruto! Show me your specialness!" At the last sentence, Naruto doubled his efforts to attack Anko. He started out by throwing his kunai to her right side. This forced her to dodge to the left which was just what Naruto was wanting.

He was on her in seconds. Delivering a quick punch to the stomach, Naruto then went for a leg sweep. He was frustrated in his efforts by Anko blocking the punch and jumping over his sweep. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. _I can see her! Maybe she was right in that I have the sharingan. Its like I can almost see her before she even starts moving. This is amazing. Now, lets really try out this ability. I will show the world I am special!_

Quickly jumping forward, Naruto tried to deliver a headbutt into Anko's stomach. She raised her leg to parry this, but Naruto already saw that she would do this. He grabbed her leg and then sent her flying towards a tree. Surprised, but pleased, at Naruto's actions, Anko did a flip in the air and landed easily on the tree. She smiled at her new apprentice. _I am so going to train this kid. I am not letting anyone else get this kid until he graduates from the Academy. His next four years are mine. Shi shi shi!_

Naruto, not being able to read minds, quickly rushed back into the fray. He didn't understand that Anko had already stopped fighting, he just wanted to get her back. Unfortunately, Anko was having none of it as she quickly shunshined behind him and knocked him unconscious.

"Gale, get your butt down here!" Gale quickly flapped down and landed on Naruto's stuck-up behind. He cocked his head curiously at her. "Tale Naruto when he wakes up that he is moving in with me. I will personally be taking control of his training even more now then I did before. Before the Academy is out I will make sure he has at least two self-made jutsu if it kills him. I will also make sure to teach you at least two jutsus. One will be a speed jutsu while the other will be a wind jutsu. Prepare yourself, Gale, and tell Naruto to prepare himself as well. I will not be nice, but by the time I am through with you, you will be special." Gale practically tasted the last word as Anko put so much emphasis on it.

Gale nodded his head and watched as Anko disappeared with a shunshin. Gale knew that his companion would be something truly special. He also knew that if he didn't really dedicate himself to learning what Anko would teach him that Naruto would leave him in the dust. He would not allow that. Gale promised himself then that his name would be known right there alongside Naruto's when history was made. Believe it!

A new training schedule began for Naruto and Gale. They would start off each day by running, or flying, around the perimeter of Konoha. Anko said this was to build stamina. She also increased the number of laps every time she thought they were getting to used to the distance. This resulted in some impressive cursing from an eight year old, but Anko shrugged it off with ease.

After their run, both would head to the Academy. Their they would learn some history while the rest of their time was being bored out of mind. Anko taught Naruto all she could about shape manipulation after school. She was going to make sure he could make a jutsu, or she was going to hurt him. Anko Mitarashi didn't go back on her promises.

Naruto did make a solid friend in Ino though. Whenever Naruto could get away from training, Ino was always his playmate of choice. Another friend Naruto made was a certain Aburame. Many would look strangely at this friendship, but both were boys very serious about their ninja training. Also both boys ended up communicating with their respective partners more than actual people, so the friendship wasn't as surprising when they figured out they had this in common.

Other than those two, Naruto's list of friends didn't really extend far. Ever since starting his training with Anko, Naruto had become more... confident. Many would call it arrogance, but something can't be arrogance when it can be backed up. Naruto had even let Gale battle some of his Academy classmates by himself. He had almost wet himself he'd laughed so hard. Gale had flown circles around some nobody and defeated him with contemptuous ease.

Naruto did happen to get along with some other members of his class even though he definitely wouldn't call them friends. Choji and Shikamaru were two prime candidates. Two people Naruto didn't really get along with were Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba tried to show the class that Akamaru was so much better than Gale one day by a match between the two. Gale had destroyed Akamaru. Kiba was extremely humiliated and promised that he would show everyone how much better the Inuzuka were. He hadn't been able to do that yet though.

Naruto also didn't get along with Sasuke. One reason was that Naruto almost couldn't see the boy without laughing. Here was the last Uchiha in Konoha, heir to the clan before they were wiped out, and he still couldn't activate his sharingan. Naruto activated his at eight years old. No one knew that fact except Anko, but it still caused them mass hilarity when they thought about it. The other reason the two didn't get along was that Naruto handily beat the Uchiha's butt every time they fought. Naruto thought it was funny, but apparently Sasuke took great humiliation in the act.

Naruto did move in with Anko. He considered it one of the best moves in his life. Others would have wet their pants if they had known that Konoha's jinchuriki had moved in with a known sadist, but no one really realized that the two lived together. It was safe to say that Naruto's attitude was slightly changed upon prolonged exposure to Anko Mitarashi. Naruto thought it was for the better, but he was probably the only one. Gale didn't mind though, and as long as Ino saw his innocent smile, she believed he was an angel in disguise.

Naruto happened to learn some secrets of his sharingan. Anko had snuck into the Uchiha compound after the massacre and had obtained some key information on it. She had explained to her little brother, they considered themselves practically brother and sister, that their was another stage to the sharingan. If he ever unlocked it, it would slowly make him go blind unless he had another Uchiha's eyes implanted into his own. This surprised him, but he knew that he would have to at least get the third tomoe before he could even think about the next level to the sharingan.

Naruto did indeed create the two techniques Anko had told him he would. Anko had to admit that they were very versatile jutsu. One was a wind jutsu while the other was another wind jutsu. Naruto promised her that the next jutsu he made would be a fire one. The first wind jutsu involved making a small ball on the tip of his finger with a chakra shell. He would then solidify the chakra shell with wind chakra. The wind chakra had none of the sharpness that wind was known for because Naruto hadn't learnt much about elemental manipulation yet. Anko was going to remedy that soon, though. All Naruto had to do with the jutsu was point, create the horse sign with his other hand, aim, and fire. Naruto called it the **Wind Bullet**.

Naruto's other created jutsu was more of him taking a concept from another already made jutsu and turning it to his own purpose, but Anko let it slide. Naruto, after seeing the beauty of snakes from his sister, decided to create an elemental snake. He used shape manipulation on the **Great Breakthrough** **Jutsu** to turn the wind into a snake right after coming out of his mouth. Then using chakra manipulation, Naruto had the snake surround him or strike at the enemy. He called it the **Wind Snake**. Naruto could basically do what he wanted with the snake. Anko was more impressed with the skill her brother showed with this jutsu. They were both C-rank jutsu, but Anko figured when Naruto knew how to make his wind chakra sharp that they would be at B-rank.

Anko had seen Naruto use his **Wind Bullet **against her mud clone. The jutsu had only blown the clone back a little. When the **Bullet** was sharp though, Anko started salivating at the thought. The same could be said for the **Wind Snake**. Naruto had already told her how he would make fangs come from the snake's mouth while the body part could wrap up people and even capture them if he wanted it to. She had to admit that the kid had really thought it out. She was proud.

She was even more proud when she had seen her brother practicing the **Great Fireball jutsu**. She could only assume he had nicked it off the Uchiha kid with his sharingan. The thing that she truly questioned was if she should allow him to sign the snake summoning contract. There were great pros and cons both ways, but she hadn't made up her mind yet. She was still pondering.

Naruto had decided to go back to the apartment after finishing his training for the night. His physical exercises had been increased again recently. He was becoming quiet good at finishing his sit-ups, push-ups, squats, and running in great time. Thus, the increase in amount. Naruto now usually did in the 1000s on his basic exercises. He only did about 100 though when he combined the physical exercises with his chakra control exercise on the tree.

While at the Academy, Naruto noticed something in himself that had truthfully surprised him. He liked to command people. It started out with little things, but before he knew it, he had started to issue commands on a regular basis to some of the no-clan kids. He had even done it to the Hyuuga girl a couple of times and he had taken to his commands with a will. It was almost like she was trained to accept the commands of anyone she thought was her better. It was kinda sad.

Walking home and contemplating the years of his enrollment at the Academy, Naruto really couldn't help laughing. The only thing he had learned at the Academy was that one illusion he had copied from his sensei. The **Big-Head jutsu** was an illusion he could never see himself using. The one thing he really couldn't wait for was for his eyes to move onto the third tomoe. They had advanced to the second tomoe early in his eleventh year. Anko-neechan had decided to summon one of her larger summons to attack him without restraint. He had spent a week in the hospital, but it had been worth it in his opinion. The second tomoe opened up a lot of options in battle for him. He had demonstrated this fact to his nee-chan by almost getting a hit on her in a spar.

Naruto snorted as he finally spotted his apartment. He decided to go straight to sleep because he had a genin exam to ace tomorrow. Naruto yawned. _It sure takes a lot of work to be special_, were his last thoughts before falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for just summarizing the Academy years and to anyone who wanted to see the Academy years. I really wanted to get him out of there fast. Now I can start really showing the attitude Naruto will have in this fic. This attitude of his will be one of the major points in this fic, so I hope I do it right. Hope no one really hated the whole sharingan angle but that had been a major point from the beginning. Gale will also show what he learned through the Academy years the next chapter. Enjoy. **


End file.
